


So Beautiful, Kissing Under Mistletoes, Baby With You.

by ShipsAreBeautiful



Series: 12 Days of Daxie [9]
Category: Becoming Nancy - Stiles/Drewe/Davis, Becoming Nancy - Terry Roland
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsAreBeautiful/pseuds/ShipsAreBeautiful
Summary: The Starr's have decorated the house for Christmas, but Maxie doesn't realise until it's too late and intresting shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: David Starr/Maxie Boswell
Series: 12 Days of Daxie [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564762





	So Beautiful, Kissing Under Mistletoes, Baby With You.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song "Kissing Under The Mistletoe" by Loving Caliber

When it came to decorating for Christmas, the Starr family didn't go half way. At least, not indoors. The outside always looked so plain because they knew putting up so many outdoor lights would be very expensive, but the inside was the direct opposite. 

Trees in every room, tinsel covering the fireplace and TV, and something hanging above every door way possible. Whether it be a piece of mistletoe, a fancy star or otherwise, none of them were left unattended.

This was something that Maxie didn't know or realise about the family until he came over for the first time after they decorated. At which point, it was too late for him.

He walked to the house as usual, excitement clear on his face at being able to see everyone again as if he didn't practically live there. It would look weird to a stranger, but by then even the neighbours were unfazed by his presence because of how frequently he went there.

After reaching the door, Maxie knocked and waited for an answer. Typically it was Cath who answered the door, but not that time. The front door of the Starr's house was near a window in the living room, so it was easy to look out and see who was there. 

Maxie assumed that was what the family did after the door had been opened to show David stood behind it, his face already flushed. Maxie was left confused by it for a moment since it couldn't have been the cold because the windows were closed and the door had only just been opened, so he didn't know what would cause such a reaction. 

"Hey Maxie." David said quickly while looking down in embarrassment, making his glasses fall slightly down his face.

"Hi Davey... do you know how red your face is right now? Are you really that cold?" Maxie asked, lifting his hand up to David's face in attempt to feel how cold his cheeks were before David stopped him.

"It's not from the cold, babe." David answered, his face slowly turning even more red if that was possible. 

"Huh? Then what is it?" Maxie said, confusuion obvious in his face and voice. David responded by simply looking pointedly upwards for a moment so Maxie could figure it out himself, which didn't take long. "Oh..." he said in realisation, his own face now becoming even more tinted than it had been from the weather.

The front door hapeened to be one that had a piece of mistletoe above it. 

"Mom thought it would be a good idea to hang that above the doorway as a freindly and festive way to greet people, but she didn't think of the implications." David said unprompted, knowing that Maxie would ask anyway.

"I'm guessing thats why you answered the door today then." Maxie said with a small laugh of embarrassment, placing one of his hands behind his neck. David just shrugged in reply, not knowing how else to respond. 

"Hey, gays! Are you gonna kiss or not? You're letting all the cold air in." Chrissie said from the livingroom, her arms wrapped around herself as she watched the two intently waiting for the door to finally close. 

"Sorry, Chrissie." Maxie said, holding his hands up in frent of him as a form of defence from her. He didn't step into the house yet though, even if he wanted to now more than ever so that Chrissie wouldn't do anything to him. He still had something to do while stood there, and it was stood right in front of him.

Maxie slowly raised one hand to David's face again, actually reaching his cheek this time, and cupping it in his hand. He quickly looked into David's eyes before they darted down to his mouth. The two then leaned in to each other, thier eyes fluttering shut in the process, before their lips finally met.

The kiss was slow and sweet, yet full of love. Maxie's lips tasted like peppermint from the candy canes he had eaten beforehand, while David's tasted like cherries from the chapstick he had on. It was a nice contrast to their surroundings, especially given how cold the two were at the time even though it made them feel so warm. It almost felt like they were melting from the fire of passion they had built for each other. 

They stayed like that for a while, even pulling each other closer at one point meaning Maxie had to finally step into the house. It also meant that Maxie's arms were wrapped around David's neck while David's hands clung tightly to Maxie's waist. It was slightly awkward given that Maxie was taller, but neither of them cared enough to notice. They could have stayed thay way forever if they didn't eventually need to pull apart to breathe. 

After they finally did, the boys just stood in the doorway, completly breathless and staring lovingly into each others eyes. They had gotten so caught up in one another, they didn't notice when Chrissie had jumped over the back of the couch and raced to the door in order to close it for them. 

"Didn't realise Maxie was a bottom," was all she said to them before running back into the warmth of the living room, leaving both boys still stuck together and suddenly very flustered.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this made me think of scenarios where other people showed up at the door and the family has to start a full on debate on who's gonna answer it knowing who is behind the door and that they'll have to kiss them.
> 
> It also made me think of Frances specifically and Chrissie stepping up for it claiming 'I know David is gay, I'm taking one for the team', when she's actually just living her best bisexual life.


End file.
